


the angel from my nightmare

by noijonas



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU in which Light is not Kira, Carnival, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, Nightmares, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: But some nights, Light’s favourite nights, L joins him in their bed. They curl up close together and Light sleeps peacefully.Tonight is not one of those nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for abbadon-abandon on Tumblr for the Lawlight Week 2017 exchange!

Light still has night terrors. 

 

They usually followed the same pattern of him truly being Kira, of L putting him back into captivity, of him dying alone in prison. 

 

When he first told L of these nightmares, L had grown silent and then apologized. He claimed that he was the one to plant the idea of Light being Kira into Light’s mind. Light shakes off his apologies, telling him he was simply doing his job. 

 

But it isn’t as easy to brush off the fear that holds him tightly by the throat when he wakes up screaming, more often than not. 

 

Since the Kira investigation was closed, Light remained with L at headquarters. It had become his second home, next to L. He shared a floor with L, and less often, a bed with him as well. 

 

L suffered from insomnia, and usually preferred to sleep in a well-lit room, sometimes even sitting up in his chair. 

 

But some nights, Light’s favourite nights, L joins him in their bed. They curl up close together and Light sleeps peacefully. 

 

Tonight is not one of those nights. 

 

Light went to sleep in their bed alone, not minding it too much. They were in the middle of an important case - a child killer. L had received a few new pieces of evidence that evening, and informed Light that he would be up late studying them. 

 

“Don’t wait up for me. If I sleep, it’ll be out here.” L tells him, and Light nods. 

 

He hesitantly leans down to kiss L’s hair before retiring to their room for the night. 

 

He settles down in bed, thinking fondly of his boyfriend. 

 

He falls asleep with an admittedly dumb smile on his face, thankful that L couldn’t see him. 

 

* * *

 

_ “You’re nothing but a murderer,” L tells him, looking down at the table Light is strapped to.  _

 

_ Light struggles against his restraints. They are too tight, and they are bruising his wrists and neck, but they were the smallest price to pay for the sins he’d committed.  _

 

_ “I’m a God!” Light shouts. “No matter how I go, I am the God of the world I have created!” _

 

_ L doesn’t look at him.  _

 

_ Light looks around at the spectators. Dozens of them, all glad to see him in pain, for they were the families of the criminals Kira had victimized.  _

 

_ Light glares at all of them. They’re all idiots for not realising the ones they loved were all scum.  _

 

_ L approaches him, needle in hand. Light struggles even harder. He can taste his end at the back of his mouth, and it makes him dizzy.  _

 

_ “No. This is the greatest justice I can give this world,” L corrects him, holding up the syringe that would cause Light’s heart to stop.  _

 

_ Light’s eyes follow L’s, down to his forearm.  _

 

_ L grins at him as he inserts the needle into Light’s flesh.  _

 

_ Light screams out, for the steel is burning hot.  _

 

_ He struggles even harder against the straps holding him down, thrashing as he does so.  _

 

_ As L pushes the syringe down, he continues smiling at Light.  _

 

_ Light screams, loud enough to make his throat ache. The liquid bursts through his veins, burning like fire. It hurts, but not nearly as much as being put to death by the man he loves.  _

 

_ Light can’t stop the screaming, and soon his throat is burning as much as the injection.  _

 

* * *

 

“Light!” L’s voice rings through to him. 

 

Light jolts awake, immediately feeling the dampness all over his skin. His heart is racing wildly, and he feels blinded by the bedside lamp. L’s hand is on his shoulder, and Light sits up, feeling dizzy as soon as he does. 

 

He takes a second to calm himself down, to warm up his clammy, cold hands, and to regulate his breathing again. 

 

He clears his throat, and the pain there tells him he was screaming in his sleep again. 

 

Light looks over at his boyfriend, whose expression is a mix of worry and sadness. 

 

L doesn’t have to ask why Light was screaming. 

 

Light doesn’t have to ask why L had woken him up. 

 

They had been doing this for weeks now. 

 

Light hopes and prayed that someday it would end. He knows he needs help, but he feels as though his problem is stupid, and a waste of a professional’s time. What exactly was he supposed to say? ‘I got accused of being a murderer and it gave me nightmares’? 

 

Light sighs, running his hand through his still-slightly damp hair. 

 

“Stay?” he asks, his voice small, embarrassed. 

 

L doesn’t give him an answer. Instead, he steps up onto the bed, over Light, and sits on the bed behind him. 

 

Light turns to him, before laying back down. 

 

L isn’t the best at affection. Light forgives him, though, for he is still learning. 

 

But L tries, and it’s enough for Light. 

 

L reaches out his hand, and Light leans into it, L’s fingers cool against his forehead. Light doesn’t usually share details of his nightmares, but tonight is different. 

 

Light closes his eyes, focusing on L’s soft touch as he begins to talk. 

 

“I was being executed. For being Kira,” he says, and L moves closer to him. 

 

L actually lies down beside Light, pulling him in for an attempted cuddle.

 

Once again, it’s enough for Light.

 

L shushes him a bit, and eventually, Light drifts back off, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

His dreams are calmer after that, and if he dreams of he and L exchanging rings, no one has to know.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Light wakes up alone.

 

It’s not unexpected. He figures L went back to the case as soon as the sun was up. 

 

Light is yawning as he makes himself a cup of coffee. He can see that L already has a cup of tea in his hands. 

 

Light takes his mug and joins L on the couch in headquarters. 

 

Before he has a chance to ask for an update on the case, L speaks first.

 

“Your father called. Sayu’s birthday plans are to go to the carnival currently in town with her family; namely you,”

 

Light sighs into his mug. Of course, Sayu’s birthday. How had he forgotten?

 

“Would it be okay if I left for the day?” Light asks, but L is a step ahead of him.

 

“Of course. I’ll be coming along, too. I happen to enjoy the carnival.” 

 

Light laughs at that, a lighthearted sound that makes L smile.

 

* * *

 

“We are  _ not _ making out on the Ferris Wheel,” Light sneers as soon as they get in, and L shoots him an offended gaze.

 

“I did not say anything of the like, Light,” 

 

“Yes, but I saw you thinking it.”

 

L doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes Light’s hand and leads him over to a cotton candy stand.

 

“Two, please,” L tells the man, who nods and begins crafting the sticks of wispy sugar.

 

“Oh, no, I don’t want one,” Light interjects, but L frowns at him.

 

“It’s not for you.”

 

Surely enough, when they walk away from the stand, L is holding both sticks.

 

Light grins anyways. 

 

They make each other happy, and things are good.

 

When the two of them meet up with the rest of the Yagami family, Light hugs his sister.

 

“Happy birthday, old lady. Did your pension come in yet?” he teases.

 

“Shut up! I’m not the one who’s moved out and getting married!” Sayu shoots back, and L cocks his head to one side curiously. Sachiko gasps.

 

“You two?!” she asks, her face a mix of surprise and excitement. 

 

Light flushes red. 

 

“No! Sayu! You’re going to give mom a heart attack, quit messing around!” 

 

Although L hadn’t even thought of marriage, hearing Light deny it makes him the smallest bit sad. 

 

He takes a particularly giant bite of the cotton candy to cheer himself up. 

 

After a few minutes, Sayu convinces Light to go on the carousel with her. 

 

“Come on, bro! It’ll be just like when we were kids!” She giggles, running towards the brightly-lit dome.

 

Light sighs, smiling as he replies, “You mean when you’d cry for the bigger horse, even though you were still too short for it?”

 

Sayu turns to stick her tongue out at Light, and L stays behind.

 

Light freezes when he realises L isn’t beside him.

 

“Aren’t you coming?” he asks, and L looks surprised. 

 

“I… Can?”

 

Sachiko and Soichiro walk slowly, passing L as they do so. 

 

“I don’t want to intrude on your family, Light,”

 

Sachiko stops walking when she hears this. She turns to L, grabbing his hand in her own and giving him a warm smile.

 

“Don’t be silly, L. You  _ are _ family. Now go on, get the big horse before they start arguing over it!” she encourages, and L feels his chest grow tight and warm.

 

He hadn’t ever been part of a family before.

 

L walks over to the carousel with an excited glimmer in his eyes. 

 

There, Sayu and Light are, sure enough, fighting over who should get the bigger horse. 

 

L smiles to himself as he sits on the bench, pulling his legs up to his chest. He eats his cotton candy gladly as Sayu gets on the big horse and the ride begins.

 

Lights and music play as they spin around. It’s a blur to L, but he can hear Light and Sayu laughing together in front of him. 

 

He’s happy to be a part of this new memory. 

 

* * *

 

When the sun is set, Light and L are finally on the Ferris Wheel. 

 

It was their last ride before going home for the night. The Yagamis had already retired home, promising to do it again soon. 

 

When the Ferris Wheel began to turn, L scooted the tiniest bit closer to Light, who shot him a glare.

 

It didn’t last, however. Light broke out into a laugh, which caused L to laugh as well. 

 

“Fine. Maybe just  _ one _ kiss,” he says, leaning to kiss L’s lips softly. 

 

L sighs happily into the kiss. 

 

The second Light moves away, L speaks up.

 

“Light, let’s get married someday.”

 

“Wh… what?” Light questions, his face again flushing red.

 

“Someday. Not soon, but someday,”

 

Light smiles at how emotionless L’s face remains as he says this.

 

“Okay,” he says, and kisses L again.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

  
Light doesn’t have night terrors anymore.


End file.
